


Let's Have a Baby!

by catholicorprotestant



Series: Say You Won't Let Go (AoMomo series) [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catholicorprotestant/pseuds/catholicorprotestant
Summary: Satsuki and Daiki decide to try for a baby <3





	Let's Have a Baby!

Daiki’s favorite part of his job was the youth outreach where they had free camps for underprivileged kids. They’d teach them basketball and show them discipline. It was an attempt to keep the kids off the streets, and show them what it was like to find something they loved. You didn’t have to be rich to play basketball. There was no fancy equipment. Just a ball and a hoop. Daiki didn’t even remember the first time he played. His dad had loved it, and it was imparted to him. He loved watching the kids light up. Some of these kids came from abusive homes. Some only had a mother who worked four jobs to keep afloat, fathers nowhere in sight. That pissed him off. He’d always find out which kids were in that situation, and spend the most time with them. He wanted to show them a strong male role model. He watched kids who had never known what feeling safe was like thrive. He wished they could do it all year. 

He wished there was more he could do. So many of these families were living in poverty, working their backs off to make ends meet, meanwhile his bank account was not hurting in the least. He never worried about buying something, handing over that plastic in exchange for goods. It made him feel bad. It was against the rules for them to give out money, and most of the families would too proud to accept it. Cash was out of the question too. Robberies happened all the time. Street gangs would know. 

So he brought food. He would make boxes of groceries, and hand them out when the families came to pick the kids up. He got the kids clothes. But some of those kids stopped showing up to camp. One of his teammates told him he was probably insulting people, making them feel like they can’t provide. It didn’t make sense to Daiki. It was okay to ask for help. And he had more than enough to help. He didn’t understand it. He hadn’t grown up rich, nor well off. They weren’t poor by any means. Every need was met, but he was sure that if they needed it, his parents would accept help. 

Daiki hugged the last kid, and watched him leave. His heart tugged knowing that kid lived in one of the roughest neighborhoods in Los Angeles. He wanted to be a doctor, and loved to read. Daiki had brought him some books one day, and his face lit up. The school he went to wasn’t the best because of the poverty in the area. It was near impossible to escape poverty. He rooted for all of these kids. He was happy they got to meet guys who grew up in the same situation now living their dreams, but the reality was the cards were stacked against them in terrible ways. Society was against them. Violence was against them. But that little boy was special. He was smart. And he needed to stay working hard. He liked to sit and talk to Daiki long after camp was over before his big brother came to pick him up. His brother was in a gang and kept him safe. It broke Daiki’s heart that he could easily be pulled into that life. 

He ran his hands through his hair, and stood up. His heart was aching. These kids were innocent. Being around them made Daiki want kids more and more. Now he was having baby fever like nobody’s business. 

“You know you can’t save them, Aomine,” one of his teammates said, slapping a hand on his shoulder. “We just gotta be one of the shining stars in their world. They have us to look up to. You can’t bring them out of their situation, but you can inspire them to be something.” 

Daiki nodded, and picked up his bag. “Just wish it wasn’t the way it, you know?” 

The man nodded. “It’s a rough life, but we make a difference. I used to be one of them little kids playing with the Lakers thinking about how I wanted to be one of them one day. Here I am. I don’t know where I’d be without those men who told me that if I kept on the straight and narrow, I could be here. So just know those kids are inspired by you. Now go home.” 

Daiki nodded again, and walked out of the building with a heavy heart. He loved kids. He got in his car, and drove home, his head swimming. He and Satsuki hadn’t really talked about kids yet. She had just finished her masters, and was about to start at a company that produced beauty products. She was so excited. The job paid well and had good benefits. She was excited to start. He was stable in his career. She was just getting started in hers. Would it be a good time? 

They were young, but it was him and Satsuki. They’d been through thick and thin together. They could do anything. They made a good team. He knew they’d be good parents. Seeing Satsuki as a mom would warm his heart. She would be perfect. 

No. It was too soon. They should wait. They were so young. It was stupid. It was him just jumping into something without thinking. But he was thinking. That was the problem. Still he had a hard time believing Satsuki would agree. She’d probably laugh in his face. Did she even want kids? He’d never heard her even talk about wanting kids. Maybe they should have talked about that in the beginning because he wanted to be a dad more than anything. 

He tried to push the thought from his head. 

*****

His mind was stuck on the topic of having kids when he walked through the front door. Satsuki greeted him from where she was on the couch watching some show. He smiled, greeted her with a kiss, and sat down, not bothering with his bag. Satsuki leaned against him. 

“You doing okay?” 

“Yeah. Just thinking.” 

“About what?” 

“Nothing.” 

Satsuki sat up, and faced him. She turned the television off, and stared him in the eye. “What are you thinking about. Tell me.” 

“Just stuff. It’s stupid.” 

“Try me.” 

“Okay…” He chewed at a piece of dead skin on his lip before meeting her eyes again. “What do you think about having a baby?” 

“A baby?” Satsuki blinked at him.

“See it’s stupid. I know. I just was thinking out of my ass. And maybe it’s being around the kids so much. But you know I’ve always wanted to be a dad.” 

“Daiki.” 

“And I know we’re too young. I mean we’re only twenty-four, and you’re just starting out, but I just was thinking. It’s stupid.” 

“Hey,” she said taking his face in her hands. “Okay.”

“What?”

“Let’s have a baby.” She smiled. “I’ll throw out my birth control.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah. It’s the logical next step, right?” 

“Right.” 

“When do you want to start?” 

“How about now?” 

“Okay,” Satsuki breathed with a smile. 

She squealed when Daiki scooped her up, and took her to the bedroom. He laughed, and hugged her closer.

*****

It was weird. They’d had sex a million times before. Both of them had fairly high libidos, and sometimes went for hours. But something was different about this. It was the first time Satsuki had ever felt him flush with her. The first time she’d ever felt a man without a condom. Somehow it made her feel close to him. It felt more real. Her heart was pounding in her chest with each thrust. 

Satsuki pulled him down to kiss her. He even tasted different. He stared at her with a smile on his face. His eyes sparkled with love and excitement. Satsuki let out a soft laugh, and kissed him again. She spread her legs wider letting him go deeper. She let out a shuddering breath. 

This wasn’t just sex, she realized. It was slow and sensual, gentle. Usually Satsuki liked rough and fast sex. She wanted him to pound into her like there was no tomorrow. He preferred things to be more gentle, but he did what she wanted so she didn’t get bored. And ordinarily she would be. But this was exciting. She ran her finger tips up and down his arms. She kissed him again and again. 

Warmth spread through her body as she climaxed, her back arching beautifully. She let out a soft moan, and buried her face in his shoulder as he kept going. One quick thrust in, and Daiki came undone. She closed her eyes as she felt him filling her up. It felt so nice. As her pelvic muscles spasmed, she felt like her body was sucking it all up. 

Daiki pulled out, and rolled onto his side. He looked at her with the softest face she’d ever seen on him. He brushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you, too,” she breathed. 

Daiki pulled her close to him. She closed her eyes, letting herself feel safe and loved in his arms. She could feel cum leaking from her, making her realize how big of a step they were making. Her heart pounded with excitement and fear all at once. It was huge, but she couldn’t wait to get pregnant now seeing him this happy. 

“I can’t wait to start a family with you,” she breathed. 

“Thanks for having our children.” 

“Do you think I’ll be one of the cute pregnant girls, or one that just looks fat?” She giggled. 

“You’ll always be the most beautiful girl in the world no matter what.” 

“How many do you want?” Satsuki drew invisible pictures on her chest.

“Three or four,” he said. “If that’s okay with you.” 

“I’ll consider it,” she giggled. “Boy or girl?” 

“Healthy.” 

“Obviously.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m serious.” 

“I don’t know. I’d like a boy first though. Help look out for his sisters. But I would love to experience that bond dads have with their daughter. You know what I mean? Everyone talks about it.”

“You’d be so cute as a girl dad.” She kissed him. “She’d be so spoiled by you.” 

“Uh, no.” 

“Uh, yes. She’ll get you so wrapped around your little finger. I’ll be having to be the bad guy.” 

“Okay,” Daiki said rolling his eyes. 

“I’m serious.” She kissed him. “I can’t believe this time next year, it won’t just be the two of us.” 

“Wow,” he breathed.

“I know. But it has to be a surprise, okay? Nobody can know we’re trying. I don’t want people prying or knowing we’re having sex a lot.” 

“Satsuki, I think everyone close to us knows that much.” 

“Shut up.” She glared. She kissed him again. “Wanna try to make a baby again?” 

And with that, they started all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment! <3


End file.
